


lovely

by yuckk



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Short & Sweet, Songfic, but like written weirdlyish?, first person POV, lowercase tag isnt in lowercase day: ruined, ok enjoy, some metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk
Summary: "if im pretty, then you're lovely. fair is fair."
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	lovely

**Author's Note:**

> cool this has been in my drafts for ages so im finally publishing it
> 
> i feel like smthn exactly like this has been done before and im paranoid so if there is ?? pls tell me n ill delete this
> 
> tyler's pov btw. he accidentally maced josh becos josh snuck up on him hence the whole josh getting/being pepper sprayed
> 
> ok enjoy

i think you look pretty like this, and you scoff, but it's not spiteful. more playful. i smile. 

"remind me to get maced more often, then, huh?" 

i giggle and offer to help with that at any time. you chuckle before pulling me in, and im careful of your sensitive eyes everyone is so in love with. they only seem to pay attention to me, though, and i truly think this is what love feels like. i make sure to tell you that, our lips now a gentle breeze against each other. 

"i think so, too." 

you say it so quietly and so sweetly that my stomach swoops whilst i swoon. cold, calloused hands muss your hair and the breeze becomes a little more intense, now soft, refreshing gushes of wind, us being the summer's day that's too hot. 

"ow --" 

a light hiss escapes your cherry lips and i lean back, frowning in confusion before i realise my mistake. 

"it's okay -- hey, hey, it's okay," you reassure me, taking one of the few pieces of ice i wrapped messily in tissue in your soft hand. id been rushing to make sure you were okay, which you clearly weren't, and i see you still kind of arent as you hold them back against one of your sore eyes, the one id accidentally pressed down on. my hand falls from your cheek as i carefully take one of the poorly-made ice packs from the table, holding it up to your other eye that must still surely sting. the small smile that lights up your face makes me feel like im floating, takes away my brief guilt and in that moment, everything is simply good. good and soft and lovely. 

"you know, i think youre lovely." 

i tell you that youre wrong, that the mere concept of your words is utter nonsense, but you chuckle. you _chuckle_. tell me that im being silly without using your words. how do you do that? 

"how do i do what?" 

simple things seem so extraordinary whenever im blessed with your presence, meaningless clouds suddenly planning out our future as you make ridiculous things out of the odd shapes. i always laugh, say you're lying and it isn't possible to make whatever tomfoolery you've come up with out of a few lumps. but your mind is so incredibly fascinating, you're so astonishingly skilled with words, that im convinced otherwise in no time. 

"nothing is simple if you look at it in the right way. haven't i taught you anything?" 

we break out in smiles and i tell you that you're pretty again, because it's true. 

"if im pretty, then you're lovely. fair is fair." 

now there's a mischevious grin on your face that i roll my eyes at, but i grumble a reluctant agreement. your free hand comes up to rest on my cheek, much like mine had with yours earlier, except you don't have to worry about accidentally hurting me. i still feel slightly guilty for not paying closer attention. 

"why don't you like yourself?" 

now it's my turn to scoff, and i ask, what's there to like? compared to you im simply nothing, i dont even come close to being as amazing as half the people that roam this earth. i can almost see the broken hearts in your eyes, and i immediately regret saying anything. i cant stand it when youre sad. it's even more unbearable when im the cause of it. my turn again, it seems, and my sorrowful smiles becomes a full on frown. 

"it kills me that you don't see how perfect you are." 

the words mean everything when coming from you, but deep down i know theyre not true. im convinced otherwise and the chance of me believing differently seems next to impossible. i dont say, though, in hopes that if i agree the melancholic expression will slip from your angelic features, be replaced by the bright smile that captivates me. 

"do you, though?" 

please, dont cry. i dont think i can handle that. because then we'll both become sobbing messes and it wont be pretty -- 

"i will make you believe you are lovely." 

the words are uttered so meaningfully, like you truly believe them, and for a second, im under your spell. im drifting toward the words with a sense of hope, unsure if it's false or not, and im going willingly. willing and blindly and so scarily unsure. but it feels okay, because im being led by you. beautiful, innocent, irreplacable you. you always manage to fascinate me without fail. 

you stay true to your word. i dont know how i became so lucky. 

you're still, _definitely_ the prettiest, but maybe im just a little bit lovely, too.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was slightly acceptable !!!! if anyone even reads this lolz
> 
> ok bye


End file.
